Life Or Death
by Dragonfly and K-chan
Summary: the reamining Biju are gathering in Konoha. they band together to Defeat Akatsuki and hoepfully save Sasuke...yeah, worst summary.. please read! Dragonfly.


_Life or death child, what's your choice? You can keep running and have a chance at life. Or you can stay behind and fight. It's your choice. But if I was the one in control, I'd choose run. Then we might have a chance of finding the others like us. It's your choice._

_**….Ok…**_

A full moon rode high in a clear summer sky. The forest was deathly silent; an uneasy tension was in the air. Blue eyes stared out at the world with hatred.

That's when she saw them. Two men, both were wearing the black and red cloaks of Akatsuki. They had been playing a game of hit and run for over two weeks, both parties were suffering heavily.

The only lead the two Akatsuki members had on their target was the faint trail of silvery blood. The Eight tails was incredibly fast and was full of stamina, but then again all Jinchuriki were full of stamina and came with their own strengths. It just so happened that this one was a part of the leading family in Soragakure and was turning out to be quite a chase.

"Come out come out wherever you are my little snake!" one of the men yelled. He flinched when the other man elbowed him in the ribs.

"Baka, what if she didn't know we were here?" the second man hissed.

"Oh shut up. You know and I know she knows we're here. We also know she can't keep running like this. A person can only take so much, even if they can harness the power of one of the great beasts." The first man hissed back.

It was true. She couldn't keep running, it had gotten to the point where they had actually been able to inflict several severe wounds. She bit her lip, pain was annoying.

_Now what child?_

_**I'm thinking. I can't keep going like this though... I'll die. The blood I lost over the last week still hasn't been replenished. I ha-**_ her thoughts stopped there as a voice

rang out and something flew towards her.

"Found ya!" the second man yelled, he was a specialist with projectiles, being able to make small weapons hover in the air and attack the enemy. He was also pretty good with genjutsu, not to mention he was an unbelievable healer.

"Damn." She hissed, leaping out of the tree and sprinting away. The first man was the trouble.

He could make chains out of the material around him, and depending on what the material was, they were near impossible to break.

_Child, at this rate they're going to catch you._

_**Yeah, I know…**_

_You're okay with death?_

**_You know, now that I think about it, death doesn't sound that bad. I've been running from it for so long… I wonder if it's as bad as living._**

_Death is just another adventure….._

_**Well then. How bout it? One last battle, us two versus them two. A battle to the death, winner escapes with life… all humans seem to cherish life but think so little of it, now that I think of it.**_

_Well, if you really want to throw your life on the line girlie… I'm as the stupid one says 'game'_

_**Ok all out, blades and everything. And a big exploding finale! I wonder if they have fire in death…**_

_With the countless innocents you've killed during missions, I think there will._

_**Don't. That was an order. I didn't have a choice.**_

_But you've always had the choice to run away… _

_**Not anymore.**_

The chase stopped in a field just outside the forests' reach. A fierce wind blew, so strong the grass in the wide field almost lay straight. Three figures stood, two at one end, one at the other. It was going to be the last stand,

"Now what?" the first man asked, eyes fixed on the eight tail Jinchuriki.

"You know just about as much as I do, Ringo." The second man replied.

"Too true Ashi." Ringo replied, gripping the katana in his hand hard enough to show the veins.

"I think she wants to fight." Ashi replied, stiffening.

"I hope she knows it'll be her last." Ringo replied with a frown.

"I think that's what she intends." Ashi replied looking at his partner, it had taken them three years to get this far, it was hard tracking down a Biju that was kept secret. "Anyways, we should still be careful."

"Aww come on how much longer are we going to keep running? We don't even know if this Biju is captured or not, what if he is and their performing the ceremony right now? We'll be walking straight into their base, we'll die too." A boy around twelve complained as the other boy continued to lead him through the twisting path of the forest. They were traveling that was because a couple hours ago, the elder of the two sensed a power outburst so great it could only be from another Biju, meaning they weren't the only two.

Then without warning the elder one stopped, the younger running into him. They stood in silence for a full minute.

"What is it?" the younger hissed.

"Shh. You don't hear that?"

"Hear what?" you've got better ears than me."

"Fighting." The elder paused. Then started running at a speed the younger one found hard to keep up with. "It's them."

_Ching!_ Two shining blades met as a leg came up to kick Ringo in the stomach, sending him flying.

All three were breathing heavy, they had been fighting for nearly an hour in the field, and it was green anymore. Ringo was suffering from a deep wound in his right arm that stretched from his wrist to his collar bone. The shining star in the middle of his opponents hand was meant to cut through bone and metal, but his shield had blocked most of the attack.

She, on the other hand was suffering from a broken shoulder bone and a deep cut on her left cheek, it was amazing how much facial wounds bled. The battlefield was wet with his red and her silver blood. Ashi stood on standby, he was really only a good medic nin and wasn't much help in close combat. Ringo still hadn't gotten over the color of her blood, he wanted to see more. The Kekkei Genkai in her hands was becoming a real nuisance, she didn't have the chakra to stretch it out more then a couple inches, but those few inches could split his skull in two, and nearly had.

He grit his teeth as she charged again, the want for blood was too clear in her eyes, and if he wasn't fast enough those inch longs fangs would bury themselves in his neck and he'd be dead. That was one of the few things they had learned about her, that and her eyes turned blood red when the Hachimata took over, as they were now.

"There." The elder said pointing through the brush. The younger one took a few steps to see a teenage girl fighting with one Akatsuki nin in close combat while the other stood by watching.

"It's a girl!" he yelled out, surprised.

"Yeah we have to rescue her. At her current condition, she'll die."

"Kay… what's the plan?"

"Ringo!" Ashi yelled, stopping his partner just in time. His partner blade was an inch away from the neck of the girl underneath him, she would've died if it had hit.

_It's over._

_**Death lies at the end of each road. You can't live forever. Even you will eventually die.**_

"Gotcha." Ringo hissed in her face. She then realized how uncomfortably close their faces were, and where his hands were.

"Ringo, don't." Ashi warned, he was sick of his friend's sick ideas.

"But why?" Ringo asked over his shoulder. "Aww ok." He sighed, defeated by the expression his partner held. "say goodnight and goodbye- what is it?" His captives eyes were on something else, his eyes followed. A small round black ball was spinning rapidly on the ground next to her face, a small pop and the entire area was filled with smoke.

"Ringo! Ringo!" Ashi yelled, he couldn't see anything.

"I'm ok, I still got her. Jus-_shit_" his partner hissed as something huge and sharp collided with his side, knocking him off the girl and making him lose his balance. The girl heard a small voice in her ear.

"It's ok." A spark of Chakra entered Ashi's senses as someone disappeared with their captive.

The two teens smiled nervously at the ticked off expression on the girl in front of them as she gave another hacking cough, the bomb had gone off too close to her and she had taken several lungs full before being rescued.

"Who are you?" the three asked at the same time.

_Lovely._

A/N: hi! I got this idea after I read manga chapter 312… Yaaay! New story! Please review and tell me if I should continue!


End file.
